


Ice Cream

by antlurrs



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, literally nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antlurrs/pseuds/antlurrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang get ice cream in the dead of summer, and apparently, Arthur is the only one who knows how to properly eat a cone...</p><p>(Rated for some language.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unbeta'd, and written at like 2 in the morning. 8D;;

You’re pretty meticulous when you eat things.

You don’t even know why; you’ve never been an organized person, much less a clean one. Your room looks like a cyclone hit it, your closet is a wreck, and you don’t even want to THINK about your desk at the shop… honestly, it’s all mayhem and disaster. Your friends know that you could care less about being neat.

Unless it comes to food, apparently.

You, Vivi, and Lewis have trekked to the local ice cream shop. It’s the dead of summer, and the weather definitely calls for sweet treats, so the three of you decide on cones.

Big mistakes for them, but not for you.

“Arthur, how do you even… _how?_ ” you hear Vivi huff, and you turn your attention from your cone to her.

“How what?” you say, bewildered. She gestures to your cone. It’s pretty much spotless, no errant drips or soggy edges, and you’ve managed to keep your fingers completely clean.

“I just… _how_.”

Beside her, Lewis stares grumpily at his own cone. It’s about to fall over as the heat beats down on the three of you. Wordlessly, you hand him a napkin, and he pouts as he takes it to clean his fingers.

“He’s magic, Vi,” he says, and hurriedly licks at his ice cream to keep it from an untimely fall. You snicker as you finish off your cone, munching happily at the sugary waffle encasement.

“You two just don’t know how to eat ice cream,” you say, smiling fondly as you watch your friends struggle to eat and stay clean.

Vivi whines; she’s gotten a drip on her tank top.

“This was a terrible idea, why didn’t we just hop in the van?”

“And get ice cream all over the interior? I just washed it, Vi.”

“But it would have been so much faster,” Lewis says, “And we wouldn’t be out here walking in the sun with our ice cr- dammit, noooo…”

Welp. There went the top of his cone. He glares down at it like a child as you try your best not to laugh.

“I give up,” Vivi grouches, and takes a huge bite out of her cone, “Gottha geh it over wit’ b’fore it meltsh…”

“I swear, you guys,” you chuckle, “Maybe you should get cups and spoons next time.”

“Spoons are for _quitters!_ …augh, brain freeze, brain freeze!”

You can’t help it, and you laugh outright as Vivi waves one hand frantically with her eyes squeezed shut, hopping up and down in the middle of the road. She looks so _silly_.

“Arthur, that’s not nice,” Lewis says, but he’s rolling his eyes with a grin. “It’s a wonder you didn’t get brain freeze, you practically inhaled your cone…”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t want it to melt all over the place, duh,” you say, skipping ahead, “I am immune to brain freeze.”

“Oh, _are_ you?”

Something in his tone makes you halt. You turn on heel to face him-

“Bwuh?!”

-and immediately, he swipes a finger across your nose. It’s cold.

You freeze in place and he looks so _pleased_ with himself.

“Did you just…”

Crossing your eyes and ignoring his whoop of laughter, you confirm your suspicions. He’s put a dollop of ice cream on your nose. It begins to melt quickly, and you lean forward so it doesn’t get on your shirt.

“Lewis, you dweeb,” you yelp, “Gimme a napkin!”

“Just wipe it with your fingers, dummy!”

“And get my fingers all sticky?!”

“You can lick them off, you know!”

You’re trying so hard to be annoyed. Lewis simply smiles innocently at you, all wind ruffled hair and sticky ice cream fingers. He’s adorable.

“Oh my god,” you groan, giving up. You can’t be angry at this giant fluffy dork. Defeated, you reach up to wipe your face-

“I got it!”

Vivi has finally left her brain freeze behind. She sprints at you in a blue blur, and before you can wipe your nose, her face is inches from yours.

You can’t tell if the sudden warmth in your cheeks is from the heat or from the fact that Vivi is suddenly in your bubble.

“Wha-”

There’s a flash of warmth on the end of your nose and then she dances away, eating the rest of her cone like nothing happened.

“There, now you don’t need a napkin,” you hear Lewis say.

You don’t move. You’re frozen in the middle of the road, mouth dropped open and eyes wide as you register what she just did, and then…

“Oh my god, _what?!_ ”

They both howl with laughter and you slap your hands over your blazing face. _One of your crushes just fucking licked your face_.

“I… wha… buh…”

You splutter as they sandwich you, shoulder to shoulder, and get you walking again.

“Well, you were raising such a stink about it, y’know,” Vivi giggles, “Plus, we already used up the napkins, because we’re barbarians who aren’t immune to brain freeze. We can’t all eat as fast as you!”

You have no words as they each take one of your hands, lacing their fingers with yours. You don’t even care that their hands are slightly sticky, or that it’s too damn hot to be this close.

“What’s… what’s the word the owl in Bambi used?” you ask dazedly as you totter up the road with them, “Twitterpated? Yeah. I’m totally twitterpated. You jerks.”

“What a mouthful. Lewis, isn’t he cute?”

“At least it’s not ice cream. And yes… he is. Aren’t we lucky!”

They both lean in and kiss your cheeks, and dammit, your heart almost pops.

~

To your credit, you only trip over your feet twice on the way home, and when you finally make it back, you ignore Uncle Lance’s uproarious laughter at the chocolate smudged smooch marks on your face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! Short and sweet. ;u;b Obviously I don't use the proper formatting (indenting when someone speaks, paragraphs, yadda yadda...) but hopefully that doesn't detract from anyone enjoying the silliness.


End file.
